vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Xai/IV
A detailed organization of the Obsidian Guard. Organization of the Obsidian Army Formation types *'Ebony (Mechanized):' An Ebony military formation is a Xai combat unit geared toward mech warfare, deploying numerous battlesuits and devastators in its formations. Unmatched in terms of endurance and firepower, Ebony-grade units are made up of the elite personnel in the army, and are widely feared by their enemies for their ruthlessness and perverseness. *'Crimson (Assault):' A Crimson military unit is geared toward blitzkrieg maneuvers, seizing as much territory as possible in as short a period as possible. Heavy combat units such as the Sirens and Iron Maidens form the backbone of Crimson-grade combat units, and are vital in the seizure of battlefield objectives, taking them with their massive firepower and armored forces. *'Argent (Line):' Argent combat units are the most common type of Xai formations employed on the battlefield, and are geared toward conventional combat tactics as well as garrison duties. Consisting largely of Askaris, Sirens, and combat vehicles for transportation, Argent-grade units form the bulk of the Obsidian Army's combat personnel. *'Azure (Aerial):' The Azure combat units are the Xai troops which have been trained for quick strike maneuvers behind enemies lines, as well as moving from one side of the battlefield to the other to help relieve or reinforce positions of the Xai front. Made up almost entirely of Fae, VTOLs, gunships, and Iron Maidens designed for aerial combat, Azure units compensate for their lack of size and firepower with their excellent mobility. *'Viridium (Recon):' A Viridium combat unit is a swift moving force made up mostly of Sojourners utilizing jetbikes for transportation and aerial combat assets for long-range travel on a planet. These units are typically the advance warning force for the main Xai army the unit is attached too, and of warns others who fight a Viridium-grade unit that a much large Xai force is not far behind. *'Indigo (Naval):' Indigo combat units are the specialized naval infantry units attached to warships fielded by the Obsidian Navy. These units designed for planetside combat missions deployed by their resident voidship, and field heavily armed Janissaries and Sirens, along with Fae should the need require them. It should be noted that all Indigo formations are established and fielded exclusively by the Obsidian Navy. Organization of the Obsidian Navy List of Xai voidships List of Xai warships *''Abaddon''-class fathership *''Lucifer''-class dreadnought *''Baal''-class battleship *''Beelzebub''-class fleet carrier *''Tiamat''-class carrier *''Asakku''-class strike carrier *''Adramelech''-class command ship *''Oriax''-class battlecruiser *''Ahriman''-class heavy cruiser *''Incubus''-class strike cruiser *''Tannin''-class escort cruiser *''Asura''-class destroyer *''Rakshasa''-class frigate *''Spectre''-class scout ship *''Poltergeist''-class stealth corvette *''Fiend''-class corvette List of Xai fighter craft *''Astaroth''-class gunship *''Ghoul''-class bomber *''Phantom''-class stealth fighter *''Wraith''-class heavy fighter *''Stalker''-class voidfighter *''Banshee''-class interceptor List of Xai support ships *''Valefar''-class dungeon ship *''Vapula''-class factory ship *''Daeva''-class hospital ship *''Moloch''-class devastator barge *''Ravana''-class freighter *''Legion''-class assault ship *''Jinn''-class troop transport *''Ifrit''-class heavy transport *''Erinyes''-class assault shuttle *''Zagan''-class utility shuttle *''Succubus''-class VIP shuttle *''Lilith''-class voidskiff Voidship classifications *'Fathership:' The largest vessels constructed by the Xai, fatherships are massive constructs which have virtually no equal in terms of strategic and technological innovation. More than three times the lenght of a dreadnought, and wielding tens times the firepower, fatherships are virtually indestructible and neigh unstoppable, and are rigthfully feared by the opponents of the Xai. Housing millions of Xai, a single fathership can wipe out an entire enemy fleet if need be, all the while protecting its occupants from harm. Fatherships can carry thousands of fighters, bombers, corvettes, and landing ships, as well as boasting construction facilities needed to either repair or replace damaged and destroyed ships of the Xai. Though rarely deployed in combat operations, a fathership can route entire navies from the field of battle, and turn the tide of even the most one-sided battles in favor of the Obsidian Navy. *'Dreadnought:' The largest purpose-built warships fielded by the Obsidian Navy are the informidable dreadnoughts. Armed to the teeth and capable of standing their own against a fleet of many lesser ships, dreadnoughts are the apex of Xai naval warfare technology. Each dreadnought can hold entire armies and field more than thirty-six wings (1,728 fighters) of combat craft in their defense. The centerpiece of every household naval force, each Xai household will have at least one or two as their flagships, while the largest households will have several dozen dreadnoughts. Each and every dreadnought is commanded by a Xai noble, with the primary dreadnought under the command of the house's xâruk, who is the absolute ruler of the house and its military assets. When entering into battle, the xâruk will take personal command of his ship and the forces around him, using his dreadnought as the command center. Indeed, militaristic xâruks who take a personal interest in the expansion of their realms will do so from the confines of their dreadnought, which is often fitted out to serve as his house's temporary capital. Given their wildly expensive pricetags and the incredible strategic importance, dreadnoughts are never alone, and always travel in the company of many hundreds of smaller warships. In such formations, dreadnoughts can be found flanked by several battleships and battlecruisers, which are often crewed by the most senior and elite officers in the navy. *'Battleship:' Battleships are the second-largest big-gun ships deployed by the Obsidian Navy. Such vessels are considered the primary warships of the a fleet in terms of sheer firepower, capable of overwhelming many lesser ships in a hail of directed energy fire. Though expensive, battleships are considered more expendable than the truly expensive and destructive dreadnoughts, which are rarely, if ever, sent into combat without great cause. Often found in the larger fleet formations, battleships typically flank the group's fleet carrier, providing protection to the main ship of the fleet. However, battleships can be found on their own with a group of cruisers and frigates by their side. These groups are typically known as the standard patrol fleet in the more dangerous sectors of Xai space, or around important worlds that are vital to the economy or industry of the ship's owning house. Battleships carry a small group of fighter craft for protection against smaller targets its guns cannot hit. Such fighter groups are no more than a squadron or two strong. *'Fleet Carrier:' Fleet carriers are the largest and most dangerous line of carriers used by the Obsidian Navy, carrying a total of eighteen wings (864 fighters) into a fight. These behemoths are heavily defended by their accomanying warships, often requiring number cruisers for protection against determined enemies. Fleet carriers are more than three times larger that the standard carrier, and require many times as many crew to keep it running efficently. Given the warship's inherent need to stay behind the rest of the fleet in combat, the fleet carrier serves as an excellent command ship, with plentiful anti-fighter screens and shielding to allow it safety in the middle of combat. Because of its imposing size, fleet carriers are considered to be icons of terror, capable of spawning hundreds of fighter craft to strike at disobedient targets in space and on planets. However, these vessels are incredibly expensive, and never deployed on their own. However, they possess considerable firepower, allowing the ship to stand on its own for a time until true warships are sent against it. *'Carrier:' Carriers are the main class of carriers used by the Obsidian Navy, carrying up to six wings (288 fighters) into battle with their accomanying warships. Carriers are often found in regular fleets of warships, providing the primary source of fighter support for the fleet. Typically, carriers are never found by themselves given their lack to true anti-ship weaponry, thereby requiring a number of smaller ships provide protection for the carrier. However, some carriers can be found patrolling trade routes, where the ship's bomber craft are more than capable of dealing with threats it may encounter. The carrier is about five to six times the size of a strike carrier. Carriers often serve as the flagship of a fleet commander, much the same way strike carriers serve as the flagships for smaller group formations. *'Strike Carrier:' Strike carriers are the smallest carrier-class warships employed by the Obsidian Navy, carrying a full wing (48 fighters) into battle. They are designed to provide a small wing of fighter and bomber craft to battlegroups in an economically favorable manner, removing the need for a much larger and far more expansive carrier to be deployed. Strike carriers allow group commanders to bring into battle a large number of fighter craft without having to call in the larger carriers of the home fleet, granting him the ability to provide heavy fighter support in battle in the form of a small carrier fitted to run with the small fleet groups on patrol in the commander's designated sector. Strike carriers only carry light, anti-fighter weapons on their hulls, and are not intended to enter combat themselves. *'Battlecruiser:' Battlecruisers are the largest warships fielded by the Obsidian Navy on an individual basis, capable of operating only without assistance. Also known as "pocket battleships" for their heavy armament yet small size, battlecruisers commonly operate alone on long-range patrol missions far from military bases or populated centers. Mostly found on the borders of household space, battlecruisers carry a single wing of fighter craft in addition to several smaller assault craft for marine operations. Additionally, battlecruisers carry a small unit of soldiers that can be deploy on planet-side missions, along with armor and transport vehicles, allowing the Obsidian Navy or the houses to exert influence and military force far beyond their borders, all packed into a single, heavily-armed warship. Small patrol forces or quick reactions flotillas may often be led by a battlecruiser, as the largest vessel committed to battle without a second thought as to the expense or importance of the vessel itself. *'Cruiser:' Cruisers are the primary warship deployed by the Obsidian Navy in an anti-ship combat role, and the most commonly fielded vessel as well on a big-gun basis. Cruisers come in three varients; heavy cruisers, which eschew fighter bays for more heavy armament; strike (medium) cruisers, which carry additional fighters and long-range weaponry for rapid reaction missions; and escort (light) cruisers, which are lighter and faster cruisers designed to protect bigger warships as well as serve as the "line" ship in battle. Strike cruisers carry a group (24 fighters) of fighters into combat, while the escort cruiser only carries a single squadron (12 fighters) into battle. Because of the size of the strike and escort cruisers, they can only carry stander fighter craft or interceptors instead of heavy fighters and bombers. Heavy cruisers are one step away from the battlecruisers, but are smaller and faster though much slower than the lighter vessels of its own class. *'Destroyer:' Destroyers are the deticated meatshields of the Obsidian Navy, serving to soak up the enemy firepower in the effort to protect the cruisers, carriers, and battleships in their fleet. The primary escort vessel of the navy, destroyers are a dime a dozen, often crewed by the youth of the navy and fielded in large numbers to offset their losses and generally unimpressive firepower. However, destroyers operating individually are often found in pairs or larger, or as the lead ship in a flotilla of smaller vessels. Destroyers are dangerous in a group, with so-called "wolfpacks" sent to deal with pirates and much large vessels, which the destroyer alone would not have been able to stand against successfully. Destroyers can carry a single flight (6 fighters) of fighter craft into battle, lending the vessel some versatility in combat. *'Frigate:' The frigate is the smallest warship designed for a purely combat-role in the Obsidian Navy. Serving as the dogs of the navy, frigates almost always operate as a group, or if operating individually, work patrol routes and courier duties. Frigates are simply too small to harm larger vessels, and thereby find themselves in an anti-fighter role, keeping the fighter craft of hostile forces away from the fleet using the frigates smaller, yet faster-tracking weaponry. If the destroyer is the meatshield of the fleet, then the frigate is the meatshield for the meatshield. Frigates can carry a single element (3 fighters) of fighter craft, and some shuttles for planet-side missions, but this is the extent of the vessel's small craft inventory. *'Corvette:' The smallest combat craft in the Obsidian Navy requiring crewmen, the corvette is not designed to take on larger vessels. Instead, it is designed to combat fighter craft, dropships, gunboats, and small-time raiders, and even then only in large numbers. Corvettes are found largely in an anti-piracy role, as well as a customs vessel, ensuring trade ships are following the laws of the Xai Ascendancy when in-system. Also known to serve as courier vessels for the navy, corvettes often ferry sensitive messages between fleets when their commanders do not feel it to be safe to transmit messages over the VoidNet. Corvettes have no ability to carry fighter craft, and will only ever have a single shuttle for debarking missions. Aside from that, corvettes are too lightly armed to serve in a vital combat role, save their purely anti-fighter weaponry which have no ability to harm true warships such as battlecruisers. Ranks of the Obsidian Guard Ranks of the Obsidian Army (above) and the Obsidian Navy (bellow) in the rank box. Detailed Ranks Officers Enlisted Simplified ranks Officers *Supreme Warmaster (Supreme Commander) *Warmaster/Galaxymaster (Field Marshal/Fleet Admiral) *Battlemaster/Voidmaster (General/Admiral) *Hammermaster/Novamaster (Lieutenant General/Vice Admiral) *Shieldmaster/Starmaster (Major General/Rear Admiral) *Swordmaster/Ringmaster (Brigadier General/Commodore) *Blademaster/Skymaster (Colonel/Captain) *Lancemaster/Wingmaster (Lieutenant Colonel/Commander) *High Spearmaster/Windmaster (Major/Lieutenant Commander) *Spearmaster/Bowmaster (Captain/Lieutenant) *High Javelinmaster/Dartmaster (First Lieutenant/Ensign) Enlisted *Javelinmaster (Second Lieutenant/Master Chief Petty Officer) *Novice Javelinmaster (Sergeant Major/Senior Chief Petty Officer) *High Staffmaster (First Sergeant/Chief Petty Officer) *Veteran Staffmaster (Master Sergeant/Petty Officer, First Class) *Expert Staffmaster (Staff Sergeant/Petty Officer, Second Class) *Staffmaster (Sergeant/Petty Officer, Third Class) *High Arrowmaster (Junior Sergeant/Seaman) *Arrowmaster (Corporal/Apprentice) *Warrior/Mariner (Private/Rating) Military pay rates (per month - 1.5% scheduled raise) Enlisted pay rates Officer pay rates Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright